Alcor618
by Haberdashing
Summary: One-shot set in the Transcendence AU (transcendence-au on tumblr). Log of a chatroom devoted to demonology.


== Alcor618 has joined ==

[!] Grimalkin: Hi Alcor618! I don't recognize your username- you new here?

crimsonice: man that wendy corduroy is a hot piece of ass

[!] NewtonsDescent: Just what we need another newbie with a dumb name

Alcor618: Yeah, I just thought I'd check this place out.

Ghost_In_The_Machine: gtg

Anti-Geminus: don't tell me you didn't at least try man

[!] Grimalkin: Glad to have you, Alcor618! Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?

Betelgeuse: Yeah, we don't bite… much :P

== Ghost_In_The_Machine has left ==

0sagebrush: Anti-Geminus nah I tried, but I just got the answering machine

Betelgeuse: Bye Ghosti!

Alcor618: Well, I'm Alcor. So you guys should know stuff about me.

Anti-Geminus: aww man that sux

Betelgeuse: Aww I was too late :(

[!] NewtonsDescent: Not this again

[!] Grimalkin: Oh, are you on the forums, Alcor618? I'm sorry, it's been a while since I've been on there, didn't recognize you ^^

== Kitsune01 has joined ==

Betelgeuse: Hey Kit! Good to see ya :)

0sagebrush: Anti-Geminus ikr? and i listened to five straight songs before giving up. hope I never have to hear mizar's singing again

Anti-Geminus: hi kit

Kitsune01: Hey there Betelgeuse! What's up?

Alcor618: No, I mean I'm actually the demon Alcor. You know, Alcor the Dreambender?

Betelgeuse: Not much, just on tumblr. You?

[!] NewtonsDescent: Do we know Alcor? You have to ask if we KNOW about Alcor? Jeez there's being a newbie and then there's just being an idiot…

Anti-Geminus: any songs from the summoning circle? ive had mizars call stuck in my head all day

Kitsune01: Just got back from practice. Pretty worn out.

[!] Grimalkin: Play nice, NewtonsDescent. And Alcor618, you might want to check out the roleplaying chat. This one is more for general conversation, but there are always some good roleplayers to work with there.

Alcor618: I'm not roleplaying.

Betelgeuse: Well that's fun at least

[!] NewtonsDescent: Yeah you are

0sagebrush: Anti-Geminus no but now you got it stuck in my head again gdi

Kitsune01: Ehh not really tbh :/

[!] Grimalkin: Just letting you know that the option's there. Anything in particular you came here for?

Anti-Geminus: success!

Betelgeuse: Aww what happened? :(

Alcor618: Not really. I just wanted to see what you think of me.

Betelgeuse: That song really is catchy, it's one of my favorites

Anti-Geminus: Betelgeuse me too

[!] Grimalkin: Alright. Feel free to hang out here then.

Kitsune01: Nothing happened, I'm just getting sick of training. Starting to wonder if I should even bother with track.

Betelgeuse: aww :(

[!] NewtonsDescent: But really, who are you, Alcor618? You're not working for somebody else, are you?

Alcor618: I'm Alcor.

0sagebrush: i'll have to try again soon, but idk what I did wrong this time

Betelgeuse: If you quit, I'll understand 3

[!] NewtonsDescent: Cut it out, dude. It's not a tough question.

[!] Grimalkin: Newton…

Kitsune01: Thanks Betelgeuse :)

Anti-Geminus: brb, getting food

Alcor618: Leave me alone.

[!] NewtonsDescent: I don't think so.

== Alcor618 has been banned ==

== Alcor618 has left ==

[!] Grimalkin: NEWTON!

Kitsune01: But I'd feel bad if I quit, it's not like I have any real reason to, and I'm one of the best on the team…

[!] NewtonsDescent: What? He was asking for it.

[!] Grimalkin: You're a jerk, you know that? This is why we can't have nice things.

Betelgeuse: Not enjoying it is reason enough

0sagebrush: did any of you guys do a successful summoning last night?

Betelgeuse: *pelts Kitty with pillows*

[!] NewtonsDescent: He belongs in the RP chat. Or just not here. I dunno, I had a bad feeling about that guy.

Kitsune01: *throws pillows back*

Kitsune01: PILLOW FIGHT! :D

[!] Grimalkin: That's no reason to ban him. If you keep banning people for no reason, I'll tell Betagold to take away your mod powers.

[!] NewtonsDescent: You wouldn't.

Betelgeuse: *summons mass of fluffy pillows and shoves them at Kit*

0sagebrush: Guess that's a no? I need help guys

[!] Grimalkin: Don't test me, Newton…

Kitsune01: *creates tornado that propels pillows directly onto Betelgeuse's face*

Betelgeuse: Oh no I'm drowning in pillows! xD

[!] NewtonsDescent: Grim, don't play tough guy. Everybody knows you're the biggest pushover of the mods. You'd probably unban Hitler if he told you he was sorry.

0sagebrush: Godwin's Law strikes again!

Kitsune01: No don't drown! Who else will ship demons with me if you're dead? :(

Betelgeuse: Pfft

[!] Grimalkin: That settles it.

== Alcor618 has been unbanned ==

[!] NewtonsDescent: Ugh. Fine.

Betelgeuse: Micor 5eva :P

Kitsune01: Best ship ever

[!] Grimalkin: And if he really is a spy or whatever, I'll gladly take the blame for letting him back in.

0sagebrush: You two are crazy

[!] NewtonsDescent: You better

Betelgeuse: Gonna dress as Mizar for Democon… but I need an Alcor :P

== Alcor618 has joined ==

Kitsune01: Can't help you there lol

[!] NewtonsDescent: That was fast.

[!] Grimalkin: Sorry about that, Alcor618!

Alcor618: I told you to leave me alone.

Betelgeuse: Are you going?

Kitsune01: Yeah

[!] NewtonsDescent: What, you playing tough too, new kid?

Kitsune01: Don't have a costume yet though

Alcor618: Don't mess with me again, okay? I'll tear apart your computer if you're not careful.

Betelgeuse: You'd make a nice gnome :P

[!] NewtonsDescent: Fat chance, rpfag.

Kitsune01: The world's tallest gnome lol

== Alcor618 has been banned ==

== Alcor618 has left ==

[!] Grimalkin: Cut it out!

== Alcor618 has been unbanned ==

[!] Grimalkin: He did nothing wrong, except threaten your ego, apparently.

Betelgeuse: Exactly lol

Anti-Geminus: back

0sagebrush: Anti-Geminus welcome back! what'd you eat?

== Alcor618 has joined ==

[!] Grimalkin: Newton, don't you dare.

Anti-Geminus: just some leftover pizza

Kitsune01: I don't know, I was thinking maybe one of the big demon hunters

Alcor618: I warned you.

Kitsune01: Or I could be Alcor for you lol

Betelgeuse: That'd be cool!

[!] NewtonsDescent: Oh yeah, you're gonna, what, break my computer? Was that your big threat? Ooh, I'm SO scared!

Betelgeuse: I meant the demon hunter thing but sure be Alcor lol

== NewtonsDescent has left ==

[!] Grimalkin: Good riddance. I really should send Betagold a message about him.

Kitsune01: Maybe lol

0sagebrush: Grimalkin: go ahead grim, I'm getting sick of his love affair with the banhammer

Kitsune01: Newton x banhammer OTP

Alcor618: I didn't want to do that.

[!] Grimalkin: I am SO sorry about that, Alcor618. Newton's just… Newton.

Betelgeuse: I ship it :P

Alcor618: It's fine.

0sagebrush: Anti-Geminus: sounds good

Kitsune01: Pfft

Anti-Geminus: it was aight

Alcor618: Also, 0sagebrush, try using unscented candles next time.

0sagebrush: Alcor618: thanks man!

[!] Grimalkin: Oh, are you good with summonings, Alcor618? Always nice to have more experts here! ^^

0sagebrush: wait, how did you know I used scented candles? lucky guess?

Alcor618: You could say that.

Alcor618: Grimalkin Do you have a dog?

Betelgeuse: I have a puppy! His name is Max! 3

Grimalkin: No, I don't. I've always wanted one, but I'm afraid they wouldn't get along with my cats. You?

0sagebrush: guess I'll have to go to the store to get new candles

Kitsune01: OMG I loooooove dogs 3 3 3

Alcor618: Yes, you do.

Anti-Geminus: im running low on candles too

[!] Grimalkin: …no, I don't.

Kitsune01: Is that the one who drools on your lap, Betelgeuse?

Betelgeuse: That's the one!

[!] Grimalkin: Wait

Alcor618: Enjoy.

0sagebrush: Anti-Geminus: what summonings have you been doing lately? you haven't talked about yours for a while

Betelgeuse: He's soooo fluffy

Kitsune01: Awww

[!] Grimalkin: Did you just

Anti-Geminus: idk, nothing too fancy

Alcor618: Do you like him?

[!] Grimalkin: THERE'S A PUPPY

Kitsune01: YAY PUPPIES! 3

[!] Grimalkin: IN MY ROOM

Betelgeuse: I bet Max is still cuter :P

Alcor618: I take that as a yes

== Alcor618 has been promoted to mod ==


End file.
